The instant invention relates to amusement games and more particularly to a toy game apparatus which is adapted for use in an interesting and challenging action game.
Various types of toy game apparatus have been heretofore available for use by children in action games. In this regard, it has been found that game apparatus which challenge the manual dexterity of children often have high levels of play value. Game apparatus which involve competition among game players have also frequently been found to be quite popular. Further toy game apparatus of these types which incorporate unusual action character figures have often been found to be even more popular.
The instant invention provides an effective action toy game apparatus which is adapted for use by young children in an exciting an interesting amusement game. More specifically, the instant invention provides an action toy game apparatus comprising a plurality of body segments which cooperate to define an amusing action character figure, wherein the body segment are rotatably received on a bent rod so that they are shifted from side to side when the rod is rotated. The apparatus further comprises a plurality of hand-like elements on each of the body segments which are adapted for receiving marbles or small balls therein, as positioned by game players and a sound responsive drive mechanism which is operative for rotating the rod to shift the body segments relative to one another in response to a predetermined level of sound, as produced by game players.
Still more specifically, the action toy game apparatus of the instant invention comprises a plurality of balls, a base adapted to be received on a supporting surface, an elongated bent rod extending upwardly from the base and a plurality of character figure body segments rotatably received on the rod which cooperate to define an action character figure body. In this regard, adjacent body segments are preferably nonrotatably received in engagement with each other, and they are preferably maintained in nonrotatable relation to the base. The toy game apparatus further comprises ball receiving means extending outwardly from each of the body segments for receiving and supporting balls thereon, rotating means in the base for rotating the rod relative to the base and sound responsive actuating means for actuating the rotating means to rotate the rod. The apparatus preferably comprises a plurality of the ball receiving means extending outwardly from each of the body segments, and the ball receiving means are preferably formed as upwardly opening hand-like elements on the body segments. The toy game apparatus preferably comprises four of the hand-like elements on each of the body segments, and the hand-like elements are preferably positioned in four vertical rows. Further, the base preferably includes four tray sections, each of which is positioned beneath one of the vertical rows of hand-like elements. The balls are preferably formed in four different colors, and the game apparatus preferably further includes a plurality of tongs for enabling game players to grasp the balls and place them in the hand-like elements.
Accordingly, for use in operation of the toy game apparatus of the subject invention each game player (up to four) is given a plurality of balls of a predetermined color which are positioned in one of the tray sections in the base. Thereafter, game play is commenced and each game player is required to attempt to assemble his or her balls or marbles in the hand-like elements of the character figure segments positioned above the respective tray section thereof. However, in the event that a game player makes a noise, such as by giggling or laughing, the rotating means in the base is automatically actuated for rotating the bent rod which causes the character figure segments to be shifted relative to one another so that the action character figure embodied in the game begins to wiggle or move back and forth. When this occurs, it becomes more difficult for game players to position their balls or marbles in the hand-like elements, and some of the balls or marbles already received in the hand-like elements may fall into the respective trays therebeneath. In any event, the first player who is able to position all of his or her balls in the appropriate hand-like elements is the game winner.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an effective action toy game apparatus comprising an animated action character figure.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an amusing action toy game apparatus wherein game players are required to assemble balls in movable ball receiving elements.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an effective action toy game apparatus which is sound responsive for impeding the progress of game players.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.